The Thomas Movie (Disney, 2004)/Transcript
Official Transcript (Script To Script) Meanwhile, The Birds Are Started Flying In The Morning of Justice. At Christopher Robin's House, A Brown Male Dog Who Named Samuel That Gotten A Orange Pup Named Thomas After He Loses His Mother In The Park In London. Thomas Barked Around In The Living Room. So, Christopher Robin Arrived To See Him. Christopher Robin: "Thomas!" So, He Hugged Thomas As He Barked As Well. He Put Down Easily. Samuel Came To See. Samuel: "So Son, How Are You Today?" Thomas: "Good" So, Thomas Walked In The Bedroom And He Saw The Marbles On the Floor. Thomas: "What is That?" Christopher Robin: "I Woke Up To Go See Monster Movie And It Made My Friend Flik Slipped Off" (Flashback) Christopher Robin's Mom: "Christopher Robin, It's Time!" Christopher Robin: "Coming" He Ran Off The Bedroom, Flik Walked In,Made Himself Slipped Off And Flyed Out the Window Screaming. (Flashback Ends) Thomas: "I Know That, Christopher Robin" Christopher Robin: "You're Good Boy, Thomas" So Later, The Backyard. Christopher Robin is About To Throw A Frisbee. Christopher Robin: "And Fetch!" He Threw A Frisbee And Then, Thomas Ran Off The Forest And Got Lost. Christopher Robin: "Oh No! He's Lost" Christopher Robin's Mom: "Don't Worry, Son, Thomas is Missing, I'll Call You Okay" At The Forest, Thomas Barked Off The Tree. Thomas: "I Want To Be In The Wild!" He Saw The Butterfly Flying Over Him. He Plays With And Got Into The Street. Thomas: "Oh No!" He Ran and Bumped Into The Log. Thomas: (Barking At The Log) So, Thomas Growled At. Thomas: "Gotcha!" So, Flik And Atta Surprised Him. Thomas: "What Is That?" Atta: "Okay My Name is Atta And This My Lucky Friend Flik." Flik: "Hello" Thomas: "Hello, I Am Just Lost" Flik: "Are You Okay, Thomas?" Thomas: "I'm Fine" Meanwhile in Christopher Robin's Bedroom, Christopher Robin Called His Phone About What Thomas is Missing. Christopher Robin: "Hello" Christopher Robin's Mom: "Hello, Son" Christopher Robin: "So, My Dog Thomas is Completely Missing. Let Me Know How He Find Our Way Home. See You Soon" He Hung Up The Phone. Later in The City Of England, Thomas,Flik And Atta Went Walking In The Sidewalk. Thomas: "Where's Christopher Robin's House?" Flik: "This Christopher Robin's House. Remember? In The Street" Thomas: "So, They Are Going To Let Them?" Atta: "No. They Are Friends Now" Thomas: "Oh" They Walked Basically. So In Alley Street, Flik,Atta And Thomas Walked In And Saw The Cats. Jack: "So, Selina. We Keep Our Secrets" Selina: "Somethings Happening To Us!" Maine Coon: "Hey!" Selina: "Cats Rule And Dogs Drool" Maine Coon: "Did You Say That, Selina?" Jack: "Because I Did!" So, Flik,Atta And Thomas Walked In. Thomas: "What That Cat is That?" Maine Coon: "Hello, Thomas, My Name is Maine Coon. This is My Boss Jack And My Friend Selina" Jack: "So Dog Here, How Did You Get Up There?" Thomas: "I Was Finding Christopher Robin's House But Nothings Up There" Jack: "So, They Are Creatures." Selina: "I Know Right" Flik: (Giggles) "That's Not How The Creatures Made. That's What The Cats Made" (Laughing) Selina: "You're Right, Flik, They Are Cats" (Meow) Jack: "They Hope For Celebrations" At The Forest, Thomas,Jack,Selina,Maine Coon,Flik And Atta Are Looking For Christopher Robin's Home. Thomas: "I Wonder Why They Are Flashbacks" (Flashback) Christopher Robin: "3! 2! 1! Happy Birthday Flik!" So, Flik Began Being Happy On His Birthday. Christopher Robin: "There You Go, Flik" Flik: "Thanks A lot. How The Piece Of The Tiny Cake is" (Flashback Ends) Thomas: "Whoa" Jack: "I Wonder How The Holidays Work" Selina: "I Don't Know" Maine Coon: "We Saw Nowhere" (Flashback, 1998) It Zooms Into A Screen And Then, Flik Gasped. (Flashback Ends) Flik: "I'm Sorry" (Laughs) "Just a Widest" Atta: "Really, Flik, That's Silly" Flik: "I Wonder Why Where The Sun Comes Out" Atta: "I Don't Know" So Meanwhile, Thomas,Jack,Selina,Maine Coon,Flik And Atta Are Walking Over The Street. Jack: "The Scared Place Began In 1955. Christopher Robin And Winnie The Pooh Are Looking For Something But The Scariest Place Had Done" Selina: "Whoa, Jack, Something's Like This" Maine Coon: "Meow!" Thomas: "Relax Kitties, We Are Trying Too Good" (Flashback) Winnie the Pooh: (at Tigger's door) "Ho, ho - ho?" Tigger: (closing the door) "Gasp! Santy Claws!" (looks outside again) Tigger: "Yep!" (chuckles briefly) Tigger: "That's him! Though I always thought he was taller." Winnie the Pooh: "Um, it's awfully cold out here in the cold, if I could come in? Tigger: (Opening the door a third time, then closing it) "Why, sure you - HEY, wait a minute! Isn't Santy Claws suppose to come down the chimaney?" Winnie the Pooh: (looking up to Tigger's roof) "Ohhh - ho, ho, ho... bother!" (Flashback Ends) Flik: "Isn't That Winnie The Pooh There?" Atta: "Nope" Flik: "Oh" They Walked Off. (Flashback) Tigger: "You think Sandy Claus would bring me a snow shoe for my tail? I take a size 4 triple-E" Rabbit: "Why on earth would you want that?" Tigger: "Allow me to demonstrate." (jumps into the snow and is buried all the way to his ears) Rabbit: "Oh, I see what you mean." (Second Part Flashback) Tigger: (seeing Pooh stuck in his chimney; he gets a broom and holder to catapult Pooh up the chimney) "Hey, anything for ole St. Nick." (backing up in order to pounce on the broom) Tigger: "A - one, a - two, a - FIRE!" (he shoots Pooh up his chimney) Winnie the Pooh: (soaring through the snowy air) "Merry Christmaaaaaaaaaaaas...!" Tigger: (seeing Pooh fly away) "Come back any time!" (Flashback Ends) Atta,Flik,Jack,Selina,Thomas And Maine Coon Walking Down To Hundred Acre Wood. Atta: "Never See That Before" Flik: "Maybe There's No Way To See Me" Atta: "Those Facial Looked Like This" Flik: "Uh That Rabbit!" (Flashback) During Rabbit Chase Flik and Atta. Atta: "Please Do Something Nanny Two Shoes!" Flik: "I Don't Know How!" Atta: "Run!" They Jumped Further To The House. (Flashback Ends) Flik: "What In The Happened?" Atta: "I Don't Know" Thomas: "Okay" Jack: "Bang! One no where" So, In The Hundred Acre Wood, Winnie The Pooh Opened The Door And He Tells And Asked. Pooh: "Can You Find The Hundred Acre Wood?" Thomas: "Yes, Sir" Pooh: "Thank You, Mister" Thomas: "No Problem" Meanwhile in The Royal Castle, King Talks To Christopher Robin's Mother. Royal King: "So, Miss Robin, I Supported That Happen This Week That Can Be Important To You" Christopher Robin's Mom: "King, That Never Broke Up My Husband And I Am A Wife" Royal King: "And So What Are They Do? Get Caught by Your Queens Again! Hahahaha!" Christopher Robin's Mom: "I Never Went Up There, King, I Said Out There In Queens' Royal Castles" Royal King: "Okay, You Only Find Thomas The Orange Dog?" Christopher Robin's Mom: "Yes" So, At The Ashdown Forest, Jack,Maine Coon,Selina,Thomas,Atta And Flik Were Marching as A Parade-Like. Thomas And His Friends: " One Two Three Four! One Two Three Four One Two Three Four One Two Three Four One Two Three Four! March! March March March March March March March March March" Thomas: "This is So Much Fun!" They Marched Around And Stopped. Selina: (Giggles) Maine Coon: "We Stopped Here, Selina, We Meowed Like Crazy" Atta: "Hmmm... Nothing" So, They Down To City of England. Flik: "What Pooh Bear Can Go?" Atta: "I Don't Know" (Flashback, There's Pooh Sliding Down The Sled And Then, Tigger,Rabbit and Eeyore Ran Away and Then Pooh Goes To And The Screen Went Black, After It Happened) Tigger: (gasps, after discovering the fake Santa) "Lookie! That's no Sandy Claws! That's a POOH!" Winnie the Pooh: "Ho ho... oh..." (More Flashback) Winnie the Pooh: (after he goes personally to take the letter to Santa but the wind blows it away) "Please come back! I'm supposed to take you to Santa!" (Flashback Ends) Flik: "Pooh Bear is Not A Sandy Claws!" Thomas: "Pooh is Right, Flik" Atta: "And So, What About Pencil?" (Flashback) Rabbit: "Well what're you waiting for? Write down a present for Pooh!" Winnie the Pooh: "He can't" Rabbit: "Why not?" Winnie the Pooh: "You have the pencil, Rabbit." (Flashback Ends) Jack: "I Swear That Rabbit Said" Selina: "How About Seed?" (Flashback) Flik: "Here, pretend - pretend that that's a seed" Dot: "It's a rock" Flik: "Oh, I know it's a rock, I know. But let's just pretend for a minute that it's a seed, alright? We'll just use our imaginations. Now, now do you see our tree? Everything that made that giant tree is already contained inside this tiny little seed. All it needs is some time, a little bit of sunshine and rain, and voilá!" Dot: "This rock will be a tree?" Flik: "Seed to tree. You've gotta work with me, here. Alright? Okay. Now, y-you might not feel like you can do much now, but that's just because, well, you're not a tree yet. You just have to give yourself some time. You're still a seed" Dot: "But it's a rock." Flik: (shouting) "I know it's a rock! Don't you think I know a rock when I see a rock? I've spent a lot of time around rocks!" Dot: "You're weird, but I like you" (Flashback Ends) Thomas: "I Knew It" They Walked Down The Sidewalk. Meanwhile, Christopher Robin Called The Phone About Thomas Who is Still Missing. Christopher Robin: "Hello" Christopher Robin's Mom: "Son" Christopher Robin: "My Dog Thomas is Still Missing" Christopher Robin's Mom: "Awwwwww. I Hope You'll Found The Dog. Bye" Christopher Robin Had To Hung Up The Phone. Later, The Autumn Begins. Thomas,Jack,Maine Coon,Selina,Atta And Flik Walked Down The Sidewalk. Flik: "What's Up With Eeyore?" Atta: "I Do Not Know" (Flashback) Winnie the Pooh: "I'm not eating honey. Not even thinking of thinking of eating honey. I'm not. I'm simply making sure that the honey is safe" Eeyore: (appears walking on his hind legs wearing Pooh's red shirt and happily eats honey out of the pot and notices Pooh inside the holed tree stump) Eeyore: "Why hello Pooh Bear. Whatever are you looking for?" Winnie the Pooh: "Well I certainly wasn't looking for uh..." Winnie the Pooh: (he notices Eeyore holding the honeypot) Winnie the Pooh: "Honey" Eeyore: "Well that's fortunate because I just discovered the last little honeypot much to my delight." Winnie the Pooh: "I could be happier for you. Even if I could be happier for you. No honey no hope of any honey. Not even any hope of any hope of any honey." Eeyore: "Pooh Bear I have this funny feeling. What ever could it be?" Winnie the Pooh: "I'm sure I wouldn't know." Eeyore: Think think think. Why I believe it's the honey that gives me this funny feeling. And stops the rumbly in my tumbly as well. Winnie the Pooh: "I'm glad. At least I think I'm glad. I'm not sure how glad feeling. But if i..." Winnie the Pooh: (a pile of snow falls on Pooh) Eeyore: "Why that's it Pooh. I think I'm glad! See?" Eeyore: (shows off his great big smile) (Flashback Ends) Flik: "Hmmmm... Eeyore Doesn't Show Me" Atta: "What Piglet Could Be?" (Flashback) Rabbit: "Piglet what are you doing under there?" Piglet: "We both got very scared and I wasn't sure what to do. So I thought this might be a good place for not being sure." Rabbit: "Must you be afraid of everything Piglet?" Piglet: "Well I suppose that depends on how frightening it is." (Flashback Ends) Thomas: "That Tree Is Exactly" Flik: "So, Thomas, How Did Rabbit Caught Pooh,Tigger,Eeyore and Piglet?" (Flashback) Rabbit: "That's it. That does it! Out! Out! Everybody Out! Out! I've had it! My carrot will never make it through the new year with all of you around! And neither will I! We are both leaving!" Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Tigger, Piglet: "Leaving?" Piglet: "You mean going away?" Winnie the Pooh: "Where ever will you go?" Rabbit: "Oh someplace where there are no honey munching Pooh Bears, no petrified Piglets, no gloomy donkeys, and no always bouncing Tiggers!" Tigger: "The brain boggles. What kind of place would that be?" Rabbit: "Paradise!" (Flashback Ends) Atta And Flik: (Laughing) Jack: "What You Think It's So Funny!" Selina: "Let's Go Back At The Beginning" Flik: "So, Rabbit Tosses By The Roof?" (Flashback) Tigger: "Hiya Rabbit! Wanna here the good news? Snow does not keep Tiggers from bouncing. Not one bitty bit." Rabbit: "Get off me Tigger!" Eeyore: (comes out from under the snow tossing Tigger over and he and Rabbit come face to face) Rabbit: "Eeyore" Eeyore: "Thanks for noticing" Rabbit: "What are you doing under there besides being sad and gloomy?" Eeyore: "Not much. As usual." (Flashback Ends) Flik: "oh" (Flashback Into 1998) Flik: (has just realized the "warrior bugs" are from the circus) "Your Highness! The warriors have called a secret meeting to make plans for circus, uh, *circumventing* the oncoming horde, so they can trapeze - *trap* them with ease!" Princess Atta: "Well, shouldn't I come, too?" Flik: "No! Ha ha ha! Sorry. No, no, see it's classified in the DMZ, gotta go ASAP, you know, strictly BYOB. Bye!" (Flashback Ends) Thomas: "Circus Bugs Are Not Warriors!" Maine Coon: "Oh! Never Mind" At Christopher Robin's House, Christopher Robin Picked Up Tigger Plush. Christopher Robin: "Are You Sure?" Christopher Robin's Mom: "Yes" Christopher Robin: "I Just Watched A Bug's Life Before" (Flashback) Hopper: "Let this be a lesson to all you ants! Ideas are very dangerous things! You are mindless, soil-shoving losers, put on this Earth to serve us!" Flik: "You're wrong, Hopper. Ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers. I've seen these ants do great things, and year after year they somehow manage to pick food for themselves *and* you. So-so who is the weaker species? Ants don't serve grasshoppers! It's *you* who need *us*! We're a lot stronger than you say we are... And you know it, don't you?" (Flashback Ends) Christopher Robin's Mom: "Yes" Back at The City of England, Thomas,Atta,Flik,Jack,Maine Coon and Selina Were Walking Down The Sidewalk. Flik: "And So What Happened" Thomas: "Here We Go" Flik: "Da Da Da Da... Everyone Makes Mistakes! Da Da Da Da... Everyone Makes Mistakes! Da Da Da Da... Everyone Makes Mistakes! Da Da Da Da... Everyone Makes Mistakes!" Atta: (Laughs) Flik: "That's Funny" (Flashback) Tuck: 'You fired!" Roll: "You fired!" Tuck: "You fireeeeeed!" Rosie: (in disgust) "Oh, will you *shut up*?" Tuck: "Hey!" Roll: "You fired!" (Flashback Ends) Atta: (Sigh) "Oh. What Tuck And Roll Say?" Selina: "You Fired" (Flashback) (everybody has gotten the wrong gifts) Rabbit: (to Eeyore) "But Santa was supposed to bring you a new home!" (Eeyore is wearing a suitcase on his body) Eeyore: "He did. A mobile home." (the suitcase breaks open freeing Eeyore in the process) (Flashback Ends) Thomas: "Let's Go!" They Ran to Ashdown Forest. So, They Got Lost. Flik: "Oh No! We're Lost!" (Flashback) Flik: "They can't know the truth! The truth, you see, is bad! I will be branded with this mistake for the rest of my life! My children's children will walk down the street and people will point and say, "Look, there goes the spawn of Flik the Loser"!" (Flashback Ends) Thomas: "Oh My" Maine Coon: "How Did It Supposed To Be Come?" (Flashback) Tigger: (after Pooh delivers his makeshift bouncer, he promptly unwraps it) "Oh boy, my super-duper bouncer!" (cut to him outside, taking a gigantic bounce with his bouncer for the first time) Tigger: "Hey, I can bounce in the snow! Ho-ho, what a present! Just what I always *wanted*!" (he and his bouncer fall back to earth, with the bouncer breaking on impact and Tigger almost buried in the snow) Tigger: "Definutely *not* what I always wanted." (Flashback Ends) Flik: "Tigger Can't!" Atta: "Why?" Flik: "Because He Fell Into Snow" Atta: "Oh" Jack: "Like This?" (Flashback) Flik: "Oh, great ones! I have been scouting for bugs with your exact talents!" Rosie: "A talent scout!" Flik: "My colony is in trouble. Grasshoppers are coming. We've been forced to prepare all this food." Manny: "Dinner theater!" Heimlich: "Food?" Flik: "Please, will you help us?" Fly: "Where are they?" Slim: "We'll take the job!" (Flashback Ends) Maine Coon: "Whoa" Selina: "Let's Try This One" (Flashback) Eeyore: (upon Pooh's return from sending the letter to Santa again) "Hooray. How wonderful." (Flashback Ends) Flik: "Whoa. Eeyore Has It" Atta: "Eek! Hahahaha!" Thomas: "What's Up With That?" Pooh: (Shouting In Intense) "Hello!" (Flashback) Hopper: (outraged that the ants failed to make their deadline) "You little termites! I give you a second chance, AND THIS IS ALL I GET?'!" (throws the unfinished pile of grain down at the ants' feet) Princess Atta: "But, Hopper, we ran out of time!" Hopper: "Have you been playing all summer? You think this is a game? Well, guess what? You just lost!" (Flashback Ends) Maine Coon: "What!" Jack: "What Are Gonna Do?" Flik: "Find Christopher Robin's House" (Flashback) Tigger: "That paragon of bunnydom. Rabbit." Christopher Robin: "Rabbit's leaving?" Tigger: "I know!" Rabbit: "Leaving? Me? Now why would I want to leave friends who are so loyal they would change just to please me?" Winnie The Pooh: "But we didn't change. We tried, Rabbit, but we just stayed our same old selves." Rabbit: "And thank goodness for that. Why, what kind of a Pooh Bear would you be if you didn't like honey?" (Flashback Ends) Atta: "I Know" Flik: "Me! What!" (Flashback) Piglet: "Yes, Pooh, you did." Winnie The Pooh: "Of course! It needs a present beneath it." Piglet: "But that's what I came to tell you, Pooh. When we wrote to Santa, you didn't ask for a present." Winnie The Pooh: "Oh, bother." Piglet: "Whatever will we do, Pooh?" Winnie The Pooh: "We shall swoop from the sky and snatch the letter before Santa gets we ready to swoop yet, Piglet?" Piglet: "Almost, Pooh. Are You Sure this balloon can carry both of us? Oh, thank you, Pooh!" (They Fly is The Balloon Began To Deflate With The Butterfly Net and Then, They Fall And Screaming And The Thud Sound) (Flashback Ends) Atta: "Why is The Balloon Delfated?" Flik: "I Don't Know, Atta, Let's Go" They Walked Down. In December 1 1998, Flik,Atta,Thomas,Jack,Maine Coon and Selina Walked Down Made It To The City When It's Snowing. Thomas: "It's Snowing" Jack: "Wow" Flik: "I Know That When We Were Gonna Go Home" Atta: "Yeah. Like This" (Flashback) Christopher Robin: "Aren't you gonna open your present, Pooh?" Winnie The Pooh: "But I forgot to ask for what I wanted, and then I went to get the letter back. And then I never did get it to the North Pole, and then I, well... Christopher Robin, I don't deserve this. I don't deserve anything." Christopher Robin: "But Pooh, Santa brought it for you." Winnie The Pooh: "Which was awfully nice, but, you know, I think being with your friends is nicer. Though this would be the perfect... Christopher Robin: "The perfect what?" Winnie The Pooh: "The perfect Merry Christmas height for this." Christopher Robin: "Silly old bear." (Flashback Ends) Flik: "And So, Christopher Robin And His Mother Searched for A Day And Had A Tigger Plush" Thomas: "I Know" (Flashback) Rabbit: "And so you see, Roo, everything turned out wonderfully." Roo: "What a great story." Eeyore: "I just love a happy ending." Kanga: "That's the special thing about the holidays, memories are the real gift of Christmas." Winnie The Pooh: "Excuse me. Did someone mention gifts?" Roo: "Yay!" (Flashback Ends) Flik: "That's A Speical Ending" Atta: "Okay" They Walked Down To The Alley Junkyard. Selina: "And So, They Wanted To Say Goodbye" Jack: "I Know" Maine Coon: "I Knew That Happened" Thomas: "All I Have To Do Is Say Goodbye" Flik And Atta: "I Know" Jack: "All We Can Say Is... Totally Real" Atta,Flik And Thomas: "Goodbye, Cats!" They Walked Down The Street. (Flashback) Christopher Robin: "Pooh Bear!" Winnie The Pooh: "Um... Christopher?" Christopher Robin: "Pooh?" Winnie The Pooh: "Christopher!" Christopher Robin: "Pooh Bear!" Winnie The Pooh: "Christopher Robin? Christopher? Oh, my goodness!" Christopher Robin: "Happy New Year!" Winnie The Pooh: "It is?" Christopher Robin: "Well, almost. It's New Year's Eve. So tonight we're having a party." Winnie The Pooh: "A party?" (Flashback Ends) Once, Atta,Flik And Thomas Walked Down The Sidewalk. Thomas: "I Know This is A Holiday." Flik: "Yeah. The First Is. Winnie The Pooh Christmas,My Movie And A Very Merry Pooh Year" Atta: "What Happened Here" Thomas: "They Walked Down" They Walked Over When The Deck the Halls (Winnie The Pooh Version Plays) as The Christmas Decorated All Over The City And Town. Thomas: "Wow!" Flik: "Pretty" They Continue Walking Down The Sidewalk as The Christmas Music Plays and Then, They Were Skipping And Then, Atta is Flying Through The Town And Then, The Walked Down The Isle. December 24 1998. in Christopher Robin's House. Christopher Robin: "Where's Thomas?" Christopher Robin's Mom: "I Told You, Christopher, He's Lost" Christopher Robin: "Aw No" Then in The Bedroom, Christopher Robin Wearing Pyjamas Who Got In And Went To Sleep as The Lights Were Out. Next Morning. It's December 25th 1998. Christopher Robin Woke Up In A Christmas Morning. Christopher Robin: "It's Christmas!" He Ran Off The Bedroom And He Tried To Open The Christmas Present, He Hear Thomas,Flik And Atta Shouting. Flik,Atta And Thomas: (Shouting) "Merry Christmas!" They Went Sledding On Their Way Home. Christopher Robin: "Thomas!" As The Jingle Bells (Preformed by Winnie The Pooh And Tigger) Playing as Thomas,Flik And Atta Now Gotten Home. Christopher Robin Feels Happy About He Found Thomas. Thomas: "Christopher Robin!" Christopher Robin: "Thomas! I'm Glad We're Home." Thomas: "Thank You, Christopher Robin." Samuel: "Thomas, You're Back from The City?" Thomas: "Wow" Samuel: "I'm Glad I Found You. We Miss You" Thomas: "Thanks" As, Thomas,Flik And Atta Got In The House. Christopher Robin's Mom: "Oh Thomas, You Got Your Friend Home. Christopher Robin, Let's Open The Presents" And The Starting At The End, Christopher Robin is Opening the Presents And Then, Samuel And Thomas Are Gathering Around The Christmas. Thomas: "I Promise, Dad" Samuel: "Thanks, Son" Then So, Flik And Atta Watched As Christopher Robin Opens It And Then, Dot Arrived To Reunite. Dot: "Atta!" Atta: "Dot!" Dot: "I Love You" And Then At Last, The Window Zooms Out To Outside the Christopher Robin's House as it Zooms Out. (The Credits Plays When "O Christmas Tree (By Winnie The Pooh)" Plays, The End) Category:Transcripts Category:2004 Category:2004 films Category:Transcript Category:Script